


Double Date with Stony and Superbat

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Double Dates with Superhero Husbands [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Comedy (I hope), M/M, Married Superheros, Omega Bruce, Omega Tony, Pregnant Batman, alpha clark, date night fluff, omega/alpha dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: I forgot I started this and then remembered that it was actually a good idea. Hopefully it'll turn out to be a good series of my shipped superheroes going out on double dates.





	Double Date with Stony and Superbat

Clark and Steven had been friends for years and well, their husbands had been arch nemises for even longer.

"Clark, do you really think it's a good idea to put them in the same place together?" Steven asked over the phone as he glanced into the living room. His husband curled up on the couch reading. His glasses perched on his nose as he skimmed through articles about himself.

"Of course not! I just think that they need to learn to get along!" Clark whispered back as rounded the corner of the Wayne Mansion. He searched around the hallway for any sign of Bruce popping up. He had been caged up in his study working and only periodically exited in order to get a snack. 

"Well, I don't know. Really, it'll be hard to convince Tony to actually show up." Steve nervously mumbled as he watched Tony get off the couch and start moving towards the kitchen. He gripped the counter top as he listened to Clark's footsteps on the other end of the phone. Eyes still trained on Tony's figure approaching. The older man's head buried in his cell phone.

"I need you to convince him!" Clark cringed at the sound of his voice echoing in the empty space. He lowered it before continuing, "I really need your help. Bruce hasn't-" 

"Bruce hasn't what?" Bruce asked from behind Clark. 

"Is that Bruce?" Steve questioned at the deep tone he heard in the background.

"Shit...I gotta go. Talk later." Clark stated as he hung up. Bruce staring at Clark, tapping his foot on the ground. His scruff having developed into a beard. His salt and pepper hair disheveled and his clothes hanging off to one side. His arms crossed in that adorable, defiant way that only Bruce could do.

"Well?" Bruce questioned once more. His stomach was bulged slightly from the child he held inside. His pectorals slightly more swollen with the milk he would be leaking soon. Clark rubbed the back of his neck, giving his best crooked smile. Glistening white teeth on display as he shot Bruce an innocent look.

"You were talking to Steve about me, weren't you?" Bruce questioned, quirking an eyebrow expectantly. 

"What? Noooo, psh. I wouldn't do that." 

Bruce shook his head reaching into his pocket and pulled out the second house phone. Holding it up for Clark to see.

"I listened in on the conversation." Bruce explained as he placed the phone onto the side table in the hallway. Clark cringed internally as his husband faced him once more.

"You wanna try and be honest this time?"

"Honestly, no..." Clark squeaked out. As Bruce glared daggers at him. Crossing his arms again with his eyebrow twitching. Annoyance tracing around his features. 

 

"Who was that on the phone, Babe?" Tony asked as he rummaged the fridge for lunch meat. Steve cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at Tony who turned and studied his husband.

"What are you thinking of?"

"What? Who? Me? Nothing, Sweetheart." Steven blurted out as he became extremely fascinated with the fruit bowl his mate had insisted blended in with the decor of the kitchen island. Tony rounded the island coming to stand in front of his alpha. Fingers loosely clutching Steve's chin and forcing the younger man to stare at him. Blue eyes twinkling as Steve tried to keep his poker face intact. 

"Hiding things from your omega isn't a very smart thing to do." Tony chastised before releasing Steven's face. Patting his cheek in a playful manner. Patrick padding down the hall and calling out for his mother. 

"Poppa!" Patrick's blond hair tossled from his nap. Tony bent down to sling his son on his hip, brushing Patrick's hair away from his hazel eyes. Peppering kisses onto the giggling four year-old's cheeks. 

"What's my little munchkin want, huh?!" Tony navigated over to the high chair placing Patrick to sit. Patrick wiggled and pouted at the loss of contact. Reached out for Tony who moved back to the island to make his sandwich, eyeing Steven suspiciously. Steven took it as his cue to go and tend to their son. Patrick flinging his legs in frustration. Steven grabbed some of the Gerber snacks from the cabinet, allowing Patrick to study each of them til snatched one out of Steven's hands. 

"Hey! You don't snatch things from Daddy's hands. You use your manners." Steven lectured, attempting to take the snack back. 

"No! Mine!" Patrick retorted as he slapped Steven. Tony burst out in laughter as he watched the shock written all over Steven's face. Their child simply ripping the package open and stuffing his mouth with the snacks. Eyeing Steven angrily. Steven turns to Tony and smirks. 

"Well, we know who he takes after most." 

"Yeah. He takes after his perfect delivering father." Tony replied and winked when Patrick looked at his Poppa. Steven stalks over playfully. Sliding up behind Tony and wrapping his arms around his mate's waist. Feeling the hard abdomen. It always amazed Steven on fast Tony had recovered his form after birth. The older man bouncing back to fitness within weeks of completing the cycle of breasts feeding. 

"You keep spoiling him, huh? Especially when Daddy isn't here." Steven muttered into Tony's neck. Leaving kisses on the omega's collarbone, tugging the shirt a little to press a kiss on Tony's right shoulder. Tony grasped the back of Steven's head to bring the man closer to him.

"Don't get jealous 'cause he loves me more. He popped outta my womb. Of course he loves me more." Tony purred as Steven tightened his arms around his waist. The phone rang as Steven continued his nuzzling. Tony answered as Steven ground his crotch against Tony's ass. 

"Hello, this is Tony speaking."

"...well, Tony, it's been a while." 

Tony smacked Steven's hands away as he held the phone closer to his ear. Steven letting out a slightly wounded sound. 

"Ah, Bruce. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

 

"The boys were talking about us." Bruce replied as he threaded his fingers in his own hair. Eyeing his alpha with displeasure as Clark nervously sucked on his bottom lip as he watched his omega. Clark made to speak but the single finger held up by Bruce made him wisely decide other wise. He fiddled with the lens of his glasses as he patiently leaned against the wall.

 

"Oh, really?" Tony turns and cocks his eyebrow at Steven. The large alpha automatically goes to pick up Patrick, whistling loudly as he escapes to the living room. Out of the line of fire but unable to doge the laser eyes the travel the short distance with him. He's certain that Tony will have his ass for this later and for now Patrick is his only shield against the wrath of Iron Man. Steven muttering his apologies into his son's hair as he scampers off to Patrick's bedroom. 

 

"Yes, they never do learn." Bruce states, he covers the speaker and directs his attention to Clark. "Go and make me a cup of tea, please." 

Clark's all too happy to oblige. He takes the granted dismissal as fast as his body will allow without flying out of Bruce's study. His husbands gaze heating the back of his head and more poisonous than x-ray vision. Bruce doesn't speak til he's certain Clark's rounded out of the hallway and entered another one. 

"Clark's concerned because I won't leave the house." 

"Really? It's not that abnormal considering your sprouting a full on belly. I could give you some fitness tips that'll get you right back into those fancy suits in no time." Tony offers as he bites into his sandwich. Munching away as he listened to Bruce snarl over the phone. 

"No, you asshole! Wait...do I really look like I'm fat...Oh God..why would you say that to me?" Bruce rubs his belly self-consciously. Rushing to the bathroom connected to his study. Examining himself in the full length mirror. 

Tony snickers as he hears Bruce's clothes rustle about. No doubt the other man is tugging his shirt tighter against his body to see the deformity of his six pack. He swallows before continuing, Bruce's breathes increasing in pace as the panic swallows him. 

"Calm down, from one momma poppin' father to another the tummy fat can be taken care of. Don't get your panties in a twist, Batty, I know how sensitive you are with all the hormones flushin' your system." Tony offers as condolences for what he knows will be yet another long recovery to gain the superhero bod back. He shivers at the memory of his own baby fat that hung to his hips. The memory enough to make him gag.

"I hate you so much." Bruce retorts as he waddles back to the couch with exhaustion in his limbs. The slight excitement enough to wear him down for a nap. He mental flips his finger off at Tony who burst out into a fit of chuckles. 

"We're not friends for a reason. Now, let's be serious, what can one rich asshole do for another?" Tony ask as he spots Steven sneaking past him to get to the fridge. He picks up an apple and tosses it to the air, watching Steven through the reflection of the toaster. 

"Double dinner date. The four of us can go out." Bruce suggest as he adjusts the pillows on the couch. Fixing his nest to maximum comfort. 

"You can't be serious."

"I am deadly serious. It's about time we put our differences aside."


End file.
